Black
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: "Mr. Friar, are you trying to seduce me?" She faked surprised as her continued leaving his mark on her neck. The darkness allowed her other senses to take over, every light touch left fires, the smell of Lucas started to overwhelm her. Happy Birthday Shelia! This is a Rucas story rated for Adult Situations. Based on Black by Dierks Bently. One shot, complete.


**A.N.- Happy Birthday Shelia! I hope that this was more than worth the wait, and I'm sorry you had to receive this after your birthday, but hopefully it's worth it. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend both in my journey as a writer and in my personal life as well. So this is for you. Just a listening suggestion, this song is based of Black by Dierks Bentley. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tonight, would be perfect Lucas decided as he set down two bowls of gummy bears, one with just the red ones for Riley and another bowl with all the other colors. Riley had planned a night for just the two of them and watching a movie; it was decided in advance that they would watch Cuddle Bunnies. Although if asked neither would admit that they still watch the show to any of their friends, but who didn't divulge into a guilty pleasure every now and then?

"Riley? Are you ready?" He shouted hoping to get the brunette's attention, he knew what would happen if he started the show without her. It seemed like she had spent the last half hour getting comfortable, it didn't matter what she did she was still beautiful in his eyes. He made sure the popcorn was popped as he started to hear footsteps towards the living room.

"I was worried that I would have to send a search party"- he stopped himself short when his eyes landed on his wife. The popcorn almost fell from his grip all over the floor because he was losing feeling everywhere but certain areas. The blood was running southwards at the sight of the tight black dress hugging her body.

"That can't be comfortable," he stated only to realize how tight his pants had already gotten. His mind started to drift in other ideas that they could do besides watch a kid's show.

"Who says I can't dress up for a night in?" She shrugged batting her eyes at the blonde.

Lucas giving her another once over knew that it wouldn't be the movie that he would be watching tonight.

"No one, I just thought you would be more comfortable in a sweatshirt or yoga pants." Or anything that didn't make her want to jump and take her right then and there.

"Ready?" His voice cracked slightly trying to keep his body under control. She had to know what she was doing to him, the only thing he knew was that it was going to be a long night.

The two settled into a comfortable position on the couch, Riley snuggled up against Lucas with his free arm tracing shapes lazily against her arm. It was nice that they could just enjoy each other's presence. Lucas enjoyed the party that Riley threw him a couple days ago, but some days he just wanted to spend time with her with no one around. As the Cuddle Bunnies theme song came on both started humming different parts of it as the nostalgia kicked in; it was their guilty pleasure when they were growing up and followed them through adulthood even now. The show had been cancelled years ago, but they had enough stored on DVR that they could watch it whenever they pleased.

Suddenly the screen among everything in the apartment clicked off. Riley reached for the remote, but the television refused to turn back on. It was enough to force the brunette to sit up from her comfy position against Lucas to wander over to the window.

Her fingers pulled down the blinds, but there was not a single light shone for a mile.

"I think there was a rolling blackout," her smile grew when she felt Lucas's hands rest on her hips as he started to nibble on her neck eliciting a moan.

"I bet we could find a way to pass the time," he said suggestively.

"Mr. Friar, are you trying to seduce me?" She faked surprised as her continued leaving his mark on her neck. The darkness allowed her other senses to take over, every light touch left fires, the smell of Lucas started to overwhelm her.

"Is it working?" His hot breath lingered outside of her ear.

"Why don't you follow me and find out," she challenged. Even though it was dark, Lucas could hear her smirk. She reached out and laced her hand in his to guide them through their apartment. Riley thanked the heavens that she knew the layout like the back of her hand so she didn't bump into anything and let her clumsiness ruin the moment. When they reached their room, he closed the room only the capture his lips roughly in hers, it was only when they came up for air did Riley push frantically push up at Lucas's shirt till he helped her pull it over his head chuckling as he went. She raked her fingertips across his sculpted chest earning a moan turned into a kiss.

She pulled away moving her hair to the side revealing the zipper of the dress, and looked back with her doe eyes that she knew made him crazy.

"I think I might need some help," he didn't hesitate a moment, but as his fingers ran down the length of her spine, it dawned on him what she did. Nothing could stop his throbbing manhood when the dress fell the floor with Riley wearing nothing but a smile.

"I thought I would get all dressed up for your birthday," She coyly turning giving him a dimly lit full fronted view that he was craving.

"Riley, you are going to be death of me," he whispered. He wanted nothing more to rip off the remaining clothes and to take her right then and there. Riley circled around him before she pushed him back with the gentlest touches till his knees hit the edge of the bed.

"Mrs. Friar, are you trying to seduce me?" He parroted her earlier question, he found it hard to think straight with his beautiful naked wife standing in front of him. She leaned in, her lips teasing his with the lack of distance between them.

"Is it working?" Before he could even react, she used her upper body strength and pushed him flat on his back onto the bed beneath him.

"You have no idea," he closed his eyes to the feeling of his wife's dainty hands starting to unbuckle his jeans; deciding that they were hindrance to her access. Her hand slipped through the opening in his boxers grazing his harden member causing the man beneath her to shutter.

"Riley," he moaned with anticipation. He was content with snuggling with his wife watching Cuddle Bunnies, but he was started to wonder if his wife had these alternate plans the whole time.

All thoughts disappeared from his mind when Riley's mouth slipped over his stiffened manhood; her tongue swirled around the length taking her time pleasuring him.

With the lights out, he could barely see the silhouette of his wife, but what drove him closer to the edge was the slight tickle that her brunette locks sprawled across his skin caused every time she moved. Her pace quickened as she realized its effect on him till he couldn't hold on any longer. Riley swallowed the liquid and smiled a cat that ate the canary kind of smile.

Lucas reached out and grabbed her hips roughly with full intention to flip her and return the favor, but she swatted his hands away.

"But Riley"- She took no time to shush him with her finger.

"Tonight, is all about you," she stole a kiss from his lips as she crawled higher on his body. "Tomorrow you can ravish me to your heart's content." Her hands ran down his arms to pin him on the bed. Their face were inches away from each other.

"I'll take you up on that offer," he promised. It was harder to think when his wife had straddled his lower half and started to grind her hips into him. He groaned in frustration, it took everything in him not to take control.

Riley smiled, she knew what her husband was feeling, and she knew that he would make her beg tomorrow during the activities that he no doubt had planned already in his mind. She raised her body just enough to bury him inside her.

She could never think of a word that would describe what she felt besides whole. It wasn't just the sex that they had, it was the connection between them. Lucas had memorized her body and at will move in such a way that would increase the pleasure she would feel. He could read her mind before she thought of something herself, which was a gift that they seemed to possess since high school.

She leaned forward their bodies still connected, but she laced her hands in his on either side on his face and began to rock her body with his. The tempo started out slowly as Riley took her time; her husband penetrated her deeper than she was used to when she was in this position, but it brought her to a high that she never wanted to return from.

Their eyes locked as their bodies moved together, the darkness seemed to bring them closer; they needed to rely on each other more and it boosted the simulation that every touch brought.

"Riley, I don't know how long"- He grunted. Riley leaned in smashing her lips against his causing Lucas to buck his hips. The simple motion caused them to be pushed over the edge. Riley readjusted so she cuddled right up to him. By this time, Riley's eyes had adjusted to the dark so she could barely make out her husband's face.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Friar," She cupped his face and placed a tender kiss on him.

"You know," he wrapped his arms around her bare body, "We have a couple hours till my birthday is over."

"What do you suggest?" She asked tracing her fingers down his arms. Her question was answered by Lucas laughing as he rolled over his strong hands on either side of her.

"I think we can figure something out," he kissed her and all talking was done for the night.

* * *

 **A.n.- Just a simply smut piece, but I hope it will suffice for everything that you had planned. Let me know what you think! You all are amazing. Once again, happy birthday Shelia!**


End file.
